The Letter I Write To You
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: ONESHOT::This is a letter Hermione has written to Malfoy. inspired by two other fics similar to this. Warning...language and sexual references. if you wish to find those fics...email me and i shall give you the names.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. But I do own a Harry Potter and the goblet of fire calendar! Yay me!

* * *

**

_This fic is based on Hermione's point of view. Basically, she is talking to Malfoy as if writing a sort of letter. I was inspired to do this sort of thing, when I read two fics like this and they both just blew me away. I just had to write one myself. So here it goes…_

_**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! maybe a Malfoy one on the way?**_

* * *

I see the way you look at me. With those cold eyes that are always frosted over with a glare of hatred. But do you realise the desire that is hidden beneath them? You may not see it but I do. You try to deny that you have a small amount of desire for me, but that changes when you are slamming me against a wall and violently kissing me and shoving your tongue down my throat. I know you can feel it. It is so strong. Yet, you act as if t isn't there and the only reason you pursue this _thing _is because you only want a free lay.

I know different. You go out of your way, everyday I might add. Just to find me. You lie and say you hate me and call me horrid names like 'Mudblood' but I can really see what is in your soul. You are constantly lying to yourself and saying it all means nothing but I see the truth. I can feel it. When you kiss me like that, when you touch me like that, when you pick me up and slam me into a wall with your pants around your ankles. Do you see?

I remember when you first came to me that warm Saturday afternoon. You had followed me out of the great hall after lunch and had pulled me into an empty classroom. There, we had sex against the teachers desk. This was all a lead up though. Didn't you feel the sexual tension between us all those years? All that sexual innuendo you had put forward so many times meant something because if it didn't then you wouldn't have followed me and fucked me against the teachers desk.

After that you just kept coming back. Somehow you would find me wherever I was and would fuck me so hard I would not be able to stand up afterwards. The way you would scream my name, the way you left your marks down my neck. I can still feel it. You say that this all meant nothing? Than if it meant nothing to you, you bloody well used me, you good for nothing ferret!

It meant something to me that was for sure. I felt it. But all you did was a quick screw and would bolt out the door at any chance. It was as if you were afraid. Afraid to look up and see my face after you climaxed with an exploding orgasm. Why? If anyone should be ashamed it should as hell be me. Fucking the son of a death eater. Fucking my enemy. It's not right. But I still crave it.

Why did you have to follow me that day? I ask myself that question everyday and still wonder. But when I look at you, I see that it was all for a reason. Not that fucking bullshit you keep saying that its nothing and you only were in dyer need of a good screw.

You can't control yourself. Don't you bloody well understand that I am trying to get over you and this shit, when you are constantly staring at me, undressing me with your eyes and trying to feel me up at any given chance. You, Malfoy, are addicted and you can't deny it. I know you want me. It's so painfully obvious that sometimes I just want to cave and fuck you senseless. But, I choose not to, because obviously 'it doesn't me anything' well, fuck you! I wont put up with this shit and be treated as some bloody booty call, whenever you are in need, to just find me and have your way. That's why I stoped you a few weeks ago. It was driving me crazy keeping this locked inside.

You have no idea what it was like to keep this from my friends. To see them everyday of my life and to have to lie to them. What did you expect me to do? Stand up in the middle of the great hall during dinner and shout 'Hey, guess what everyone…I'm fucking Malfoy! I really hope you understand?' that's just crap. I couldn't lie anymore. That's why it had to stop and stop before it got way out of hand. It already went on too long.

The only thing that is keeping me standing is them. But you don't even realise the sort of power you hold over me. Why the hell do you have to be this way? Draw me in when I try to pull away. One look and my legs give way. I can't stand it. Fuck you and your charm.

But I cant deny the thrill I got when you would sneak into my dorm at night-I still need to work out how you did it-and take me out, so you could have your way with me. How you would feel me up in class, how you would pull me into abandoned classrooms. You stole so many kisses from me, I can't even count. You stole everything. I hate you for it. I hate you with a passion, that you being the first one to brake through me in this way. What I still want to kick myself for is the fact that I opened up to you. I DID! And all I got was you trying to shut me up with a kiss and trying to touch me. Come to think of it…you never even listened. When I could, I told you things. Things that were never even told to Harry and Ron. All I got was you rolling your eyes and walking away because I was not giving into you. You son of a bitch. It is so obvious you used me.

It has been weeks now and it is as if you are seeing me in a whole knew light. Or maybe it is the fact that you aren't getting any from me that is driving you insane. I see what you are doing you know. Trying to make me jealous with sluts like Pansy. NEWSFLASH, it isn't going to work. I gave myself to you in MANY ways…but I got nothing in return. That was how I felt for a long time.

I sat in my common room night after night going over this situation that had you stalking me and dragging me into empty classrooms. I guess I never really figured you out. You, Draco Malfoy are a very complicated creature. With the ability to draw anyone in. But for some whacked out reason you chose me of all people. I still don't know why.

Then you stand there, your chest bare for me to see, and myself half naked after I have given myself to you, and you have the nerve to say 'I was looking for a good fuck' when I ask you why you are doing this…I say its all a bunch of shit.

So, now I sit here and I write this to you and I want you to answer one final question… why did you fall for me? Because I, certainly fell for you.


End file.
